Movimiento interestelar con sabor a pistacho
by Woozii
Summary: Nadie dijo que encontrar el amor fuera fácil, o voluntario. A veces lo encuentras en los lugares menos esperados cuando menos quieres; como en la casa junto a la de tus abuelos, con la persona que te hace arrugar la nariz cada vez que hablan de ella. O sea, no ahora, por favor.


**Disclaimer:** HQ! no me pertenece, es de Furudate-sensei.

 **NA:** ¡He vuelto! (a medias), ¿me han extrañado? ¿No? ¿No...? Bueno (Auch). Mi primer semestre de la universidad está terminando, (¡vienen los exámenes, horror!), y he extrañado mucho escribir. Digo, me he dado cuenta de lo mucho que me hace falta, pero bueno. Esto lo subo por una razón muy sencilla; ¡es mi cumpleaños! (aplausos para mí) y sí, yo soy de esas personas que se hacen auto regalos. Así que, felicidades de mí para mí (soy muy Kuzco).

pd. al ushioi le falta amor.

* * *

 **—Movimiento interestelar con sabor a pistacho—**

 _"Somos como líneas paralelas,_

 _buscamos un mismo lugar,_

 _pero es tan diferente."_

 _Danger-BTS._

* * *

 **i.**

Tooru tiene cuatro años; se le ha caído un diente, su pelo es una maraña de mechones disparados en distintas direcciones, las mejillas son muy rosadas, su cara muy redonda y se esconde tras las piernas de mamá (o una de sus hermanas) a diario. Es bajo ese aspecto cuando, por primera vez y de manera consciente que pueda recordar en el futuro, que conoce a Ushijima Wakatoshi.

Tiene su misma edad. Su abuela es quien los presenta.

Ushijima tiene rostro cuadrado y unos ojos café oscuro muy grandes que no dejan de mirarlo, haciendo que se sienta incómodo e incluso intimidado. Es un poco más alto y en cierto aspecto más grande. Su pelo es café oscuro, muy liso y corto. También se le ha caído un diente. Al verlo Tooru no puede evitar pensar que parece alguna clase de _troll_ que ha salido de uno de los cuentos, y cuando se da cuenta que su mirada no se desvía de él se esconde nuevamente tras mamá, hasta que la abuela lo saca de su escondite, sujetándolo de la muñeca.

—No seas grosero, Tooru —refunfuña ella con su rostro arrugado.

Tooru es muy tímido; le asustan los ruidos fuertes, está acostumbrado a los mimos de su madre y hermanas mayores, no le gusta dormir solo, le tiene pavor a las cucarachas, odia tomar leche muy caliente o muy fría, detesta bañarse, adora sus pijamas de extraterrestres y le asusta que los adultos le aprieten las mejillas cuando lo saludan. Aun así está acostumbrado a ciertas cosas y modales que le han inculcado; saludar siempre con respeto, no hablar cuando un adulto está frente a él, hacer sus tareas, tender la cama. Acompaña a los abuelos al bingo el fin de semana, a la abuela a su club de tejido (y se aburre como ostra cuando el resto de su grupo de ancianas conversa) y se sienta junto al abuelo quien le cuenta historias de la Segunda guerra mundial.

Aunque sigue siendo muy tímido, sencillo de avergonzar, y es por eso que cuando se ve expuesto frente al extraño chico no puede mantener la mirada.

—Saluda, Tooru —insiste la abuela.

—B-Buenos… —murmura él, mordiéndose las mejillas internamente, sin muchas ganas de estar ahí. Aprieta las manos y frunce el ceño, molesto.

—Buenos días —responde él, con un tono que haría sentir orgulloso a cualquier adulto.

 **ii.**

Tooru tiene un mejor amigo, se llama Iwaizumi Hajime, son vecinos y aunque al principio no se llevaban muy bien (peleaban mucho por esto y aquello) agradece todos los días su existencia, pero en especial cuando hay que ir a la casa de los abuelos porque con Hajime ahí ya no tiene razón para pasar tiempo con Wakatoshi.

Con su mejor amigo corretean por la casa, roban galletas de la cocina que deberían ser para después, miran las fotos de la Segunda guerra mundial del abuelo, juegan con sus pipas, están atentos a cuando suenan las campanillas de verano colgadas del pórtico trasero para disfrutar la brisa fresca, cazan bichos y juegan a las peleas. Aunque normalmente, con lo último, Tooru siempre acaba llorando y Hajime se enoja con él porque es un llorica. A pesar de que físicamente su amigo no es tan diferente, tiene mucha más fuerza y es bruto. Vivir sólo con su papá le ha hecho ser así, mientras que Tooru, además de su propio padre, está rodeado de mujeres.

Se turnan en hacer esas cosas, hasta que un día Hajime se aburre.

—¿No hay nada más que podamos hacer? —pregunta entonces. Lleva unos shorts y una camisa oscura sin mangas. Ambas sucias. Sus rodillas están llenas de pequeñas vendas coloridas, de esas que venden en las farmacias, con caricaturas de robots, todo por las heridas que constantemente se hace. Los ojos de Hajime siempre han sido rasgados, afilados, como los de un lobo y a Tooru le gusta compararlos porque los suyos son tan grandes que dan miedo. Aún así, Hajime tiene brazos y piernas flacuchas. Cuando se bañan juntos antes de dormir a veces se le notan las costillas. Su tono de piel es ligeramente más oscura que la suya.

—Hmp… —Tooru piensa. Quiere tener respuestas para su mejor amigo. Una idea le llega de pronto—: ¡Podemos practicar _eso_ que vi en la tele!

La idea le emociona.

Hajime ladea el rostro, sin comprender.

 _Eso_ se refiere a un tipo que había visto en los canales nacionales en casa que tenía que ver, según le dijo una de sus hermanas mayores, con las olimpiadas. Tooru no estaba muy seguro de qué significa, pero le habían explicado que eran competencias deportivas en que la mayoría de países en el mundo (¡El mundo entero!) participaban con sus mejores atletas. _Eso_ particular que había visto era llamado vóley, un deporte de equipo.

Tooru había quedado fascinado con la manera en que uno de los jugadores parecía volar, manejaba lo que sucedía, y todo giraba a su alrededor. Le dio la impresión que era como jugar a un juego de guerra, en que la táctica era muy importante (quizás el único juego en que podía ganarle a Hajime, porque no era de fuerza física, sino de pensar).

Recordaba que de su emoción, un día, hasta se lo había compartido a Wakatoshi.

—¿Te gusta el vóley? —le preguntó él, con su rostro serio.

—Eh, creo que sí —contestó Tooru, medio hastiado y avergonzado. Ese día en particular el padre de Wakatoshi le había pedido a los abuelos si es que podían cuidar a su hijo.

—Ya veo —fue todo lo que respondió.

Para su siguiente cumpleaños, número nueve, Wakatoshi, que fue porque era una cosa de que _tenía_ que ir, le regaló una pelota de color amarillo, azul y blanco. Era grande, quizás del tamaño de su cabeza. Olía a goma, rebotaba fácil, era dura y estaba completamente limpia. Tooru, que había estado rodeado de unos cuantos chicos más y Hajime, fielmente a un lado suyo, lo miró con sus ojos grandes de pupilas dilatadas. Las palabras atoradas en la boca y la garganta.

—Para que practiques. Es una pelota de vóley —fue todo lo que comentó Wakatoshi, encogiéndose de hombros.

Tooru había guardado la pelota en su habitación pero nunca la había usado. Un día la llevó a casa de los abuelos pensando que, con cierto orgullo, podía devolvérsela a Wakatoshi pero al final de todo se arrepintió así que terminó guardándola en el despacho del abuelo, sin que éste se diera cuenta (pocas veces notaba las cosas. El abuelo siempre lo mimaba mucho también).

—Entonces —insistió Tooru, emocionado, sujetando a Hajime de los hombros mientras sonreía muy amplio. Si él no estuviera ahí las vacaciones de verano serían muy aburridas y además, lo más probable, es que cuando volvieran a la escuela no tendría de qué escribir en aquellos informes sobre; "Lo que hice en el verano"—, ¿qué te parece? ¡Vamos, vamos! Tengo la pelota acá.

—Bueno, ya qué.

Aquello era un "Sí" en su idioma, así que Tooru celebró dándole un corto abrazo para luego correr dentro de la casa buscando la bendita pelota jamás usada.

En un momento, por su cabeza, se le pasó que quizás podría invitar a Wakatoshi pero descartó aquel pensamiento y siguió en lo suyo, ¡todo un verano por delante para poder jugar con Hajime!

 **iii.**

El tiempo pasa; la pelota de vóley se gasta, se pincha, se desinfla y un día no tiene más opción que lloriquear por otra. Para ese momento los brazos ya no le duelen cada vez que practica y no se golpea en la cabeza cuando salta, tratando de hacer un _servicio._ Va a un club de vóley infantil del vecindario y de una manera convenció a Hajime de acompañarlo. Su pecho se hincha cada vez que alguien lo halaga y comienza a armarse en su cabeza la idea de que él es realmente bueno en lo que hace.

Tiene once años y ya no hay tanto tiempo para ir a casa de los abuelos; las prácticas y la escuela se lo impiden.

—Iwa-chan, deberíamos entrar al club de vóley de la escuela, ¿no crees? —comenta un día, en el parque cercano del vecindario. Se hace tarde y él sostiene la pelota nueva entre sus manos con las palmas rojas. Había estado pensando en esa idea desde hace un tiempo pero por alguna razón no lo había dicho en voz alta hasta ahora. Cuando buscó una escuela, además de que estuviera cerca de casa, se preocupó de que tuviera un equipo como los que salían en televisión—Digo, ¡sería genial!

—Hmp, no lo sé, Oikawa…, me da pereza —farfulla su mejor amigo.

Hajime está sentado en el suelo y recupera la respiración.

—¡No digas eso! Es lo mismo que los otros clubs, sólo que en la escuela.

—Estar contigo _todos_ los días me da pereza.

—¡Que cruel!

Al final los dos se quedan en silencio. Tooru se sienta a su lado y mira la pelota que tiene. Ya no es blanca, amarilla y azul, como la que le regaló Wakatoshi, pero la verdad es que cuando aquella ya no podía ser usada se sintió un extraño vacío en su pecho. No quería cambiarla, esa es la verdad, no se sentía correcto. Y la peor de las verdades es que todavía no la había podido tirar a la basura, seguía guardada debajo de su cama.

Según él, son recuerdos.

—¿Y? ¿Qué dices? —comenta al final, apoyando la frente en el hombro de Hajime. Mira el parque medio acostado sobre él y sosteniendo la pelota nueva entre sus brazos. Hajime siempre ha olido de cierta manera a tierra y humedad, como los bosques, o arboles, aquellos en los cuales se colaban buscando insectos mientras él le sujetaba de la mano porque a Tooru le daba miedo alejarse tanto—¿Te animas? ¡Venga, Iwa-chan! —canturreó frotando su frente contra su camisa.

—Ya qué —fue todo lo que respondió.

Tooru se echó sobre él en un abrazo.

 **iv.**

Tiene quince años y se está graduando de Kitagawa Daiichi. Cuando va a la casa de sus abuelos se encuentra con Ushijima, quien está haciendo uno de sus recorridos de trote y aunque normalmente es muy estricto respecto a eso cuando se cruzan él se detiene.

Se miran.

Tooru, sin si quiera disimular, frunce el ceño y arruga la nariz.

Ushijima, en cambio, no dice nada.

Sus ojos se encuentran durante lo que parece una eternidad.

Tooru recuerda la sensación de la derrota y el tener que ver hacia arriba a aquella persona, del mismo que hace añicos aquella sensación agridulce en su interior que se confunde con una burbujeante rabia hacia todo. El mismo día en que perdió llegó a casa a tirar de una buena vez la pelota antigua que tenía guardada debajo de la cama. Luego se enterró entre las sabanas y sin poder evitarlo lloró todavía más de lo que esperaba, hasta que el pecho le dolió y los ojos se le hincharon como a la ranas. Recordaba la expresión de Ushijima y le daba rabia. También rememoraba aquel rostro de niño que alguna vez tuvo y la primera ocasión en que se vieron, las veces que tuvieron que compartir y cuando casi, casi le cayó bien, entonces le daba vergüenza.

Resopló y pasó a su lado, sin dirigirle la palabra.

 **v.**

—¿A qué escuela entrarás, Tooru? —le pregunta el abuelo durante una cena de los tres. Su voz es rasposa por culpa de la edad y hace mucho tiempo que dejó de contar sus anécdotas de la guerra, desde que Tooru dejó de ser un niño para pasar a ser un adolescente.

—Aobajōsai.

—Ah.

—Wakatoshi va a entrar a Shiratorizawa —comenta la abuela, sirviendo un poco de arroz en cada plato. La espalda de Tooru se tensa sin que nadie lo note—. Me dijo que tú también podías aplicar a ella, Tooru, ¿por qué no lo haces? Es mejor, según lo que me han contado. Una escuela de élite.

—Quiero Aobajōsai —rezongó él atorándose con el arroz—. Además iré con Iwa-chan a la escuela.

—No hables con la boca llena —le reprimió ella, frunciendo el ceño. Por un momento Tooru pensó que sacaría una de sus varas de bambú pero por suerte no fue así, por lo cual pudo respirar tranquilo al menos unos minutos. La casa de los abuelos se mantuvo en silencio hasta que ella volvió a hablar—: Deberías pensar mejor las cosas, ¿no? No te vayas a arrepentir.

Tooru pensó en el rostro de Ushijima detrás de la red y aquella expresión que le había mandado. También el primer pensamiento que tuvo hacia él, hace ya quizás más de diez años (no estaba seguro), acerca de que era una persona intimidante. Quería borrar todas esas cosas de su cabeza. Su nueva meta era vencer a aquel tipo y poder sentirse capaz de nuevo. Necesitaba su venganza.

—Lo dudo.

 **vi.**

Ushijima Wakatoshi, normalmente, un dolor de cabeza.

Wakatoshi, a quien, por apodo de odio (cariñoso) terminó por decirle: "Ushiwaka-chan".

Ushijima Wakatoshi, la persona que conoció de renacuajo y fue a todos sus cumpleaños hasta los doce años (cuando logró hacer el mayor berrinche de la historia, chillando como una rata) porque era un buen muchacho y no había razón para que no fuera. Después de todo, supuestamente, eran _amigos._ El mismo que le regaló su primera pelota _Mikasa_ de vóley.

Ushijima Wakatoshi, un nombre tan largo que a veces se le enreda la lengua y arruga la nariz cuando lo escucha.

Ushijima Wakatoshi, el molesto chico buenón de todo Sendai; quien ayuda a las abuelas con las bolsas de las compras, a los ancianos a cruzar de una vereda a otra, cuida a los niños en las calles cuando se pierden de sus padres, recicla en casa, hace los deberes a tiempo, es tan sincero que se vuelve idiota-molesto pero cuando sabe que ofendió a alguien pide disculpas (a su manera, por supuesto), tan bueno que se vuelve inocente, a quien no le gustan mucho las cosas dulces, aprendió a cocinar para poder comer siempre que quisiera _arroz hayashi_ , no se quejó de ser zurdo, quien cuida las plantas de su casa y siempre cumple sus promesas.

(Y la persona de la cual terminó enamorándose sin si quiera quererlo.)

Quien, ah, además, es vecino de sus abuelos.

Quizás de ahí partió todo. SI lo pensaba con la cabeza fría, al fin y al cabo se conocían desde niños.

Que sea vecino de sus abuelos es razón por la cual han tenido una larga y extraña relación a lo largo de su vida. Aunque no quiera _tiene_ que verlo. Lo peor de todo es que sus abuelos (principalmente su abuela) lo adoran con toda su alma, así que siempre que hay actividades importantes de una u otra manera Ushijima salía a colación de tema o era invitado. Por suerte para Tooru, normalmente, no podía porque tenía que entrenar. Aún así eso no le quitaba el hecho de que tuviera que verlo en una que otra ocasión, lo cual era regularmente muy incómodo ya que sus conversaciones no eran muy…, fluidas. Tooru se cortaba cuando se encontraba frente a él y era peor cada día, cuando lo hallaba en hábitat mundano (o sea, la calle o fuera de su casa), porque se daba cuenta de que el chico era demasiado normal.

—Ah, Oikawa.

—Ushiwaka-chan.

—¿Qué tal todo?

—Bien.

Normalmente, era así.

Ushijima se encogía de hombros, se disculpaba que tenía que ir a hacer sus ejercicios y se iba.

Su abuela siempre lo regañaba de que era muy grosero con él.

—¡Wakatoshi es tan buen muchacho, Tooru! No sé porqué no eres más amigo de él. Te hace falta gente así en tu vida, quizás aprendas algo —refunfuñaba ella después de que Tooru le diera un beso cariñoso en su mejilla arrugada para saludarla. Tras muchos años terminó siendo muy alto, teniendo que agacharse para hacer aquello. Después de saludar se escabullía a la cocina para robar comida, cosa que lograba que ella le diera golpes en las manos con varillas de bambú que conseguía de alguna parte mística (y dolían como el demonio)—Cuando niños eran como mejores amigos, no sé qué pasó-

—Iwa-chan es mi mejor amigo —respondía él, sobándose las manos y haciendo pucheros.

Ahí era cuando la expresión de su abuela se suavizaba.

—¡Ah, Hajime, ese también es un buen muchacho! No sé porqué ya no lo traes acá conmigo, que tanto lo quiero. Debería venir a visitarme. Dile que venga y yo le prepararé su platillo favorito. ¿Cómo ha estado? ¿Está muy nervioso por haber pasado a tercero? ¿Qué tal le va en el vóley? Recuerdo cuando todavía eran unos pequeños…

Así la conversación se iba en dirección de la vida de su mejor amigo.

Tooru, de vez en cuando, se preguntaba si su abuela no lo quisiera cambiar con Hajime, para que él fuera su nieto. De todas formas no le molestaba. Aunque después se reía de su amigo cuando le contaba los sucesos y él simplemente se encogía de hombros, dando una pequeña sonrisa y prometiendo que la próxima vez que fuera a visitarlos lo acompañaría para saludar a los abuelos.

Sería, sin duda, en tercero de instituto en que su relación con Wakatoshi se volvió más crítica, por lo menos por su parte. La presión de tener la última oportunidad era dura, más saber que tenía que mantener altas calificaciones para atender a una buena universidad y eso se añadía que cada vez que veía a Ushijima éste simplemente le recordaba que debió haber ido a su escuela, con él.

—Cierra la boca un rato, Ushiwaka-chan.

—¿Te he molestado? —pregunta él, en aquella ocasión. El sol de verano es suficientemente fuerte para hacer que los dos, a pesar de haberse encontrado sólo unos minutos bajo sus rayos, ya se encuentren sudando. Wakatoshi se hallaba arreglando las plantas del jardín delantero y Tooru llegaba de comprar unas verduras para la abuela, aparte de tabaco para el abuelo. Su conversación fue muy mínima; saludarse por cortesía y ya. El tema del vóley salió a colación por el último partido en que Seijo había perdido contra Shiratorizawa. Cuando hace su pregunta, con los brazos llenos de tierra de hoja, su rostro se encuentra tan estoico pero sus ojos llenos de duda que Tooru se da cuenta que realmente había sido sincero.

Eso, por alguna razón, le molesta más que cualquier otra cosa.

—Eh, no, para nada —responde con un bufido, rodando los ojos.

—Ah, bueno.

—Es sarcasmo.

—Oh.

 _Mierda,_ piensa Tooru.

Hablar con Ushijima le irrita porque no se va con frases de segundo significado.

Se quedan en silencio unos momentos. Wakatoshi lo observa, y Tooru, sin saber porqué, se queda de pie a la entrada de la casa. Unos cuantos metros más allá, en la calle que a esas horas se encuentra con poco movimiento, unos niños juegan a pillarse entre ellos mientras que un grupo de niñas saltan la cuerda; sus coletas y cabelleras largas se mueven con el viento. Hay otros, más grandes, que corren para alcanzar la tienda más cercana tratando de comprar un helado _Garigari-kun_ además de que chillan acerca de la Jump.

Ese día es para descansar e incluso ellos, ambos capitanes, lo dejan para disfrutar de su último verano en la escuela.

Tooru carraspea y acomoda las bolsas que carga. No se ha dado cuenta que ahora los dedos le duelen mucho porque el plástico le ha cortado la circulación. Seguramente se queja en voz baja pero lo suficientemente alto para que Ushijima le escuche, porque sin moverse de su lugar le habla:

—¿Te ayudo? —sus palabras son sinceras. Tooru levanta la mirada, consternado y medio indignado, quizás hasta incluso ofendido (¡Le ve cara de no poder cargar con unas simples compras!). Arruga la nariz, resopla y alza la barbilla con altanería. Intenta disimular el temblor de sus brazos porque no puede evitar que los músculos le duelan ya que el día anterior había estado practicando aparte con Hajime y ahora paga las consecuencias de su sobreesfuerzo junto con el calentar mal.

—Eh, ¿no? —sisea caminando hacia la puerta de la casa—Puedo hacerlo yo solo, muchas gracias.

—Oh, bien, de nada.

—Rayos, Ushiwaka-chan, era _sarcasmo_ —Tooru musita, consternado e incluso irritado, otra vez. Abre la puerta con ayuda de la mitad de su cuerpo, apoyándose en ella y antes de cerrarla se voltea a ver, con el ceño fruncido, a Ushijima. Listo para hacer una expresión de fastidio en su dirección ante su falta de entendimiento del lenguaje humano normal.

Pero no lo hace.

Se queda a cuadros cuando lo único que capta es a Ushijima Wakatoshi _riendo_. Es a su manera, sí, casi no se distingue de su bizarra sonrisa pero el sacudir de sus hombros y la manera en que la comisura de sus labios se alzan no pasa desapercibida a su ojo de topo con lentes de contacto incrustado en ellos. Tal vez fueron unos segundos pero para él se sintieron _horas._ La imagen se grabó en su cabeza e incluso alcanzó a escuchar la manera en que el aire escapaba entre sus dientes generando un pequeño silbido que era considerado su risa grave.

Lo miró una vez, más calmado, sonriendo de lado.

Por alguna razón las mejillas de Tooru se calentaron. Farfulló para sí mismo un—: Ridículo.

Y cerró la puerta lo más rápido que pudo, diciéndose que el calor en su cara era por el verano y que la sensación en su pecho era la adrenalina que le generaba la rabia de siempre al tener que hablar con ese sujeto molesto al que no podía ver ni en pintura porque siempre recordaba las veces en que lo miraba desde arriba, cada vez que perdían un partido contra ellos, contra él.

 **vii.**

Tooru tiene dieciocho años; vivió su último partido de la escuela (perdió), ha mantenido buenas calificaciones, ahora la preocupación son las pruebas de acceso a la universidad que, aunque quedan dos meses y algo (más o menos) se siente muy cercano, observó la derrota del equipo que tanto quería vencer pero no pudo enfrentar, por primera vez estará lejos de su mejor amigo y no sabe qué hacer con su futuro. Tiene las manos figurativamente vacías, guardadas en los bolsillos y las opciones de elección vuelan sobre su cabeza. Una parte de él sabe que debería estar preocupado de cosas más importantes, la universidad, pero otra sigue rememorando la última conversación fuera del gimnasio con Ushijima, tras perder contra los cuervos.

Quizás una de las cosas que más odia en esta vida es tener que tragarse sus palabras.

Tooru tiene dieciocho años; patea piedrecillas por las veredas, usa ropa abrigada, se congela las orejas, sigue siendo sensible a las cosas calientes y se aburre como ostra cuando se encuentra sentado frente a un escritorio mirando los ejercicios de matemática. Está cansado de los folletos de universidades y de cierta manera ni si quiera está nervioso de que pronto tendrá que viajar a Tokio para darlos. Lo único bueno que puede sacar de las ferias universitarias son los lápices que se ha conseguido, porque los regalan. No puede salir con sus amigos porque su grupo de tercero está muy preocupado estudiando (en especial Hajime). Tooru camina sin saber cómo debería sentirse y qué ha de hacer.

La última vez que se habían juntado los cuatro fue en casa de Makki, para estudiar (o algo así), se complementaban en materias. Y, como siempre, terminaron escuchando la pelea que mantuvo con sus padres en el piso de abajo.

—¿Cómo puedes actuar normal, Matssun? —pregunta Hajime, quien está sentado a su lado en el suelo de la habitación y disimula ligeramente más la incomodidad de tener que presenciar, auditivamente, peleas ajenas.

Matssun se encoge de hombros.

—Ya estoy acostumbrado.

Tooru lo piensa y le hace un poco de gracia. En aquella ocasión terminaron hablando de vóley.

Recordar eso no le gusta.

Hay algo muy parecido a acidez en su boca que tal vez sea por envidia o rabia. Aún tiene la sensación de aquel balón perdido entre sus manos y el ardor de la rodilla cuando se cayó contra los bancos. Aunque los hematomas en el costado de su abdomen ya están borrándose todavía se siente como si no fuera suficiente. Se siente como si nada, la nada más misma y absoluta.

Eso le molesta.

Tooru vivió su último partido de la escuela, y últimas semanas como escolar. Tiene dieciocho años.

Realmente, aquel día en que fue a ver el partido no quería levantarse pero pensó que era algo que debía hacer, para cerrar cierto ciclo. Y aunque esperaba ver la derrota de Shiratorizawa, aunque no fuera a sus manos, Ushijima se mantuvo tan estoico que se irritó. Claro, él tenía su carrera de vóley asegurada y aunque una parte de él deseó molestarse todavía más había una clase de empatía, quizás por los años compartidos o…, bueno, no quería pensar más allá de eso.

Se le ocurrió que esa era la razón por la cual cuando lo encontró en la calle donde viven los abuelos se detuvo a hablarle:

—Vi el partido —soltó. A las cinco de la tarde con el viento helado estaba seguro de que tenia la nariz roja. Ushijima iba en pantalones de buzo y una sudadera enorme pero no tenía la apariencia de quien ejercitaba. Seguramente se vestía así sólo porque sí. Ese día Tooru andaba con sus gafas porque como dejó de jugar para concentrarse en los estudios los lentes de contacto se hallaban de vacaciones—. Estuvo patético —resopló, aunque era mentira.

—Eso es rudo, ¿no crees? —Ushijima ladeó la cabeza.

No pudo evitar reír porque era irónico viniendo de él.

—¿No sientes, aunque sea, un poquito de tristeza? —al ver la expresión del más alto Tooru chasqueó la lengua y negó con la cabeza—Olvídalo, fue una pregunta idiota-

—Claro, Shiratorizawa sigue siendo mi equipo.

Tooru parpadeó varias veces ante aquellas palabras y fue lo suficiente para sacarlo de órbita unos momentos. Farfulló un; "Ah", entumiéndose en su lugar ante el viento helado que seguía corriendo. La rodilla le dolía. Se removió mientras miraba a Ushijima disimuladamente a través de sus pestañas, sólo para tensarse al darse cuenta que él le devolvía la mirada con bastante intensidad, como cuando eran niños. Apretó las manos, las guardó en los bolsillos y se balanceó sin moverse de su posición inicial. Se mordisqueó el labio inferior.

—Mi abuela…, seguramente hará mucha comida para la cena —se encontró murmurando de la nada. Quería pensar que era simple cortesía, que él podía ser muy mimado pero en el fondo seguía teniendo los valores que le inculcaron, como ser amable. Especialmente con vecinos indeseables de toda la vida con quien, aparte, ha tenido que convivir sin que pueda evitarlo—. Estará encantada si vas, ¿aceptas? —murmuró lo último, medio avergonzado y entre dientes. Todavía no muy seguro de sí mismo. El pecho le ardía y se sentía muy idiota.

Seguramente era la nostalgia porque ambos estaban a poco de graduarse. Sí, sin duda era eso.

Wakatoshi se quedó un momento en silencio.

Aceptó la oferta.

 **viii.**

El día en que tenían que ver los resultados de las postulaciones Tooru no pudo dormir. Aunque supuestamente estaba tranquilo de todas maneras sentía una presión en su interior y cuando le llegó la noticia de que fue aceptado en la universidad de Keio simplemente se sentó en el suelo, sin saber cómo sentirse, más que unas ganas de echarse un rato y reír mucho. Pensó que las monedas y los deseos de año nuevo en el templo funcionaban.

Cuando le comentó a Iwa-chan éste lo felicitó con un abrazo, como los que nunca daba, y luego un golpe en la espalda que le dejó adolorido un rato.

Oficialmente, se separaban.

Iwa-chan estudiaría en Sendai.

—Los universidades de Tokio piden mucho. No soy tan listo —comentó, encogiéndose de hombros. Ambos estaban sentados en el pórtico de la casa de Hajime, entumiéndose las manos y los dedos de los pies. El vaho escapaba de sus labios partidos.

—Las becas deportivas...

—No es lo mío —fue su simple respuesta—. No soy tan bueno para pensar que pueda vivir del vóley. Además, las universidades de Miyagi no son malas, Oikawa.

—Ya…

Tooru pensaba que la verdadera razón por la cual Hajime no se iba a Tokio con él era porque no quería dejar a su padre solo. Era su único hijo y normalmente era descuidado de sí mismo. Era un gran hombre, sin duda, y físicamente su mejor amigo es igual a él. Aunque desde la muerte de su esposa nunca volvió a ser el mismo.

De pronto se encontró cerca del calor corporal de Hajime.

Éste le había abrazado por los hombros, atrayéndolo a él con un solo brazo, y apoyaba su mentón sobre su cabeza. Tooru tenía el rostro muy cerca de su pecho, además del cuello, y hubo una sensación de nostalgia hasta que captó qué estaba pasando. Pudo haberse burlado pero el momento era tan íntimo, como pocas veces pasaba, que no encontró la fuerza para hacerlo. Hajime le estaba consolando, o se estaba consolando a sí mismo, no podía saberlo. Tooru sólo se dejó hacer, quedándose en silencio.

—Ya hablamos de esto, Oikawa. No podíamos estar juntos para siempre. Además, somos amigos…, desde hace mucho. Esto no nos va a separar y nos seguiremos viendo, como siempre hemos hecho —murmuró y su voz se sentía muy cerca. Tooru se acurrucó contra él y de pronto se dio cuenta que su respiración estaba irregular—. Así que deja de llorar.

Al final los dos pidieron tres pizzas familiares extra grande y se las comieron por completo, viendo doramas cursis en la televisión para luego perder el tiempo en los de concursos. Brindaron con cerveza sólo para perder el tiempo y para la noche llamaron a Hanamaki y Matssun, diciéndoles que se unieran al club. Los cuatro no durmieron en toda la noche, riéndose de idioteces y hablando de recuerdos.

Una semana después Tooru iba a casa de los abuelos, para variar, y sin sorprenderse ya de los azares del destino se encontró con Ushijima.

Limpiaba la nieve que había caído.

—Eh —fue todo lo que dijo Tooru cuando se acercó lo suficiente. Iba muy abrigado así que cuando vio la ropa que usaba Ushijima le dieron escalofríos.

—Ah, Oikawa, buenos días —saludó entonces.

—¿No es muy temprano para estar haciendo eso? —eran las once de la mañana.

—Alguien tiene que hacerlo —respondió éste, enderezándose en su sitio. Tenía el rostro ligeramente sudado y a Tooru le dio risa.

Se quedaron en silencio.

Tooru pensaba que desde la ocasión en que lo invitó a cenar con ellos no habían intercambiado más palabras y de eso ya era, relativamente, bastante tiempo. Cierto es que tampoco fuera que se hubieran encontrado muchas veces; antes era simplemente en los partidos, gimnasios y cuando él iba de visita. Últimamente había estado tan ocupado; con despedidas, con palabras, con los papeles de ingreso a la universidad, con ver el tema de la residencia universitaria, que no se sentía muy de vacaciones.

—¿Qué piensas hacer?

—¿Yo? Visitar a mis abuelos —respondió Tooru, encogiéndose de hombros.

Vio a Ushijima quedarse más estoico de lo usual durante un momento y luego, como pocas veces, reír. Tooru hizo de tripas el corazón al notar aquella reacción y pensó que la razón por la cual su cara se sentía roja es que seguramente se estaba resfriando, después de todo sus defensas siempre habían sido regulares tirando para abajo.

—No, me refiero a con tu vida.

—Ah —Tooru carraspeó, abochornado y tratando de estar más molesto que antes. Se acomodó la bufanda sobre el rostro, intentando ganar tiempo y después simplemente respondió, como quien no quiere la cosa—: Asistiré a la universidad K.

—Oh.

—Sí.

—Eso es bueno.

Tooru pensaba que era la primera ocasión, en mucho tiempo, que no veía a Ushijima fruncir el ceño ante algo que él hubiera hecho en su vida. Tuvo que soportarlo tres años escuchando que debió haber asistido a Shiratorizawa, con él, o simplemente con la gente que le llevaría a la victoria.

—Ajá… —volvió a carraspear. Su pecho se aceleró. Si, sin duda se estaba resfriando—¿Y tú? —preguntó, volviendo a su altanería.

—A Waseda.

—Ah.

Era una ironía. Entre una de las visitas a su futura universidad le habían dicho acerca de la eterna rivalidad entre Waseda y Keio.

—Nos seguiremos viendo entonces, Oikawa.

 **ix.**

Los dormitorios de la residencia universitaria de Keio son compartidos, y Tooru no conoció a su compañero hasta el día en que se mudó. Grande fue su sorpresa al notar el cabello claro, la piel carente de melanina y los ojos almendrados que había visto en tantas ocasiones con un tanto de criticismo. Más cuando cayó en el hecho de que arreglaba cajas de las cosas de su mudanza.

—¡El señor refrescante! —exclamó, a medio camino del recinto. Muchos de primer año, como él, veían el tema de la mudanza. Aquello lo gritó en la entrada del dormitorio, así que la gente de habitaciones cercanas voltearon a verlo con curiosidad. Tooru sintió que el mundo era mucho más pequeño de lo que él suponía—¡No me digas que vamos a compartir!

—Oikawa —Sugawara Koshi se dio vuelta y le saludó, alzando una ceja pero, para su sorpresa, sonriendo. Vestía muy hípster. Era la primera vez que lo observaba en ropa normal y no como un cuervo. Se sentía como un sueño muy raro—, un placer también.

Tooru casi se va de espaldas.

¡Tenía que llamar a Iwa-chan para comentarle al respecto!

 **x.**

El primer semestre pasó veloz; se sentía como si hubiera pasado muy poco pero al mismo tiempo ocurrido muchas cosas, demasiados recuerdos, un millón de conocimientos y sus cuadernos, junto con documentos en el computador, estaban llenos. Ingeniería en biotecnología era relativamente no tan difícil, como él esperaba, pero consumía mucho, mucho tiempo. Cuando no estaba en las salas de la universidad se encontraba en la biblioteca, y si no, en los laboratorios. Tenía cierta presión de tener que mantener buenas calificaciones y aunque le hubiera gustado ingresar al club de vóley las primeras pruebas le golpearon como un puñetazo en la cara así que no pudo ni intentarlo, en cambio ingresó a un club de fotografía porque la universidad tenía el sistema de incorporación de nuevos estudiantes a través de distintos clubes. No le pedía tanto tiempo y conoció gente simpática.

Se sintió realizado cuando consiguió excelentes calificaciones. Al tiempo que se acostumbró al ritmo de la ciudad.

Sugawara estaba estudiando medicina, así que en eso se comprendían; ambos estudiaban hasta tarde y había una regla primordial de que cuando tenían exámenes cerca el silencio era necesario. Aunque jamás pensó que tendría que relacionarse con él terminó siendo un buen compañero de dormitorio; se repartían las tareas para no vivir en el desastre, conversaban de todo (Sugawara era muy bueno escuchando, y a personas como él, que hablan hasta por los codos, eso le va de maravilla), tenía buen estilo para vestir (algo que sinceramente agradecía mucho), salían de vez en cuando a tomar un café o comer y tenía un sentido del humor ciertamente parecido al de Iwa-chan. Además concordaban en que les gustaba tener su dormitorio bien decorado.

—Estoy pensando en conseguir empleo —comentó un día. Estaba acostado de espaldas en la cama de Suga, mientras que éste revisaba unos libros de anatomía en su escritorio. Era estudio compartido. En ese momento Koshi revisaba la materia, memorizaba lo que podía, y después le pedía a Tooru que le tomara una prueba fingida oral acerca de las diez mil partes del cuerpo humano. Una pereza.

—Ya.

—Quizás en un restaurante o algo así.

—¿Para qué?

—Pues…, para tener dinero, ¿no?

—Ya, ¿y con qué tiempo?

—Oh, mierda, verdad.

Suga era un buen compañero.

Así, más rápido de lo que esperaban, se encontraban en los exámenes finales y Tooru estaba con los nervios a flor de piel.

 **xi.**

A Tooru le gusta sacar fotografías, de todo tipo, y piensa que quizás, en otro mundo y si no hubiera estado en vóley, su pasión habría sido eso.

Piensa que aquello nació desde pequeño porque su padre siempre fue muy maniático de tomar fotos a sus hermanas y él, de todo tipo, así que, agradeciendo ahora que está más grande, puede decir que él tiene muchos recuerdos de su historia. Por eso mismo se compró una cámara (no muy cara pero tampoco tan barata) y siempre que puede toma fotografías. Asistir al club de fotografía le ayudó también.

Ahora tiene de todo tipo y del mismo modo mantiene la costumbre de sacar algunas en cualquier ocasión; a veces a sí mismo, con amigos, a cosas bonitas, buenos paisajes, animales, incluso cosas que otros no voltearían a ver. Luego las manda a revelar y de la mejor manera decora su habitación con ellas, o las guarda en álbum.

Un día estaba en un café cerca de su facultad, justamente observando las últimas fotos que había mandado a revelar (mucho de su dinero se iba en eso. El resto era en fotocopias e impresiones. La comida no contaba porque había días en que no almorzaba para conseguir el resto). Las clases habían acabado y los exámenes terminaron, así que decidió olvidarse de ese hecho, descansando lo que pudiera. Tooru tenía un café a su lado, humeante, y la vista clavada en lo suyo. Su cámara favorita a un lado de la mesa y sus cuadernos repartidos por algunas partes.

Era de las personas que ponían color a todo porque tenía memoria visual.

—¿Oikawa?

La voz se le hizo dolorosamente conocida y cuando levantó la mirada se encontró con el metro noventa de Ushijima Wakatoshi.

Al reconocerlo su corazón dio un vuelco.

—Ah, Ushiwaka-chan —saludó, con la voz hecha un hilo. Por la sorpresa, seguramente. Intentó guardar las fotografías pero fue muy tarde—, ¿qué haces? —preguntó, para desviar el tema. Era la primera vez que se veían desde aquella última instancia en Sendai.

—Había venido a comprar algo —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Y eso?

—Fotos.

—Ah.

Otra vez, el típico silencio entre ambos.

Tooru se dio cuenta que sin la rivalidad del vóley y con el tiempo que había pasado de pronto no tenía nada que odiarle a Ushijima. Era más bien…, nada. Incluso hasta un poco de nostalgia. Se sentía hace años que no veía su rostro pero, para sorpresa suya, el tipo no había cambiado en lo más mínimo.

Tooru piensa que seguramente el paso por la universidad le ha hecho madurar como nunca antes hizo; está más adulto y sus preocupaciones son las de uno, por ende no tiene tiempo para andar pensando en odiar personas.

Traga saliva.

—¿Quieres verla?

Ushijima acepta la propuesta y de pronto, se encuentran sentados codo con codo, mirando las fotografías mientras Tooru le cuenta la historias tras de ellas.

Para su sorpresa se da cuenta que Ushijima también es de las personas que saben escuchar.

 **xii.**

Es otoño, de su segundo año universitario. Viste un jersey cuello de tortuga blanco, jeans skinny negros, botas café claro y un abrigo de un tono café anaranjado. Trabaja de modelo a medio tiempo, cuando puede, y la paga es bastante buena. El trabajo lo consiguió por uno de los chicos del club de fotografía que había estado trabajando ahí como asistente (su, actual, ex), aunque no quiere pensar en eso porque le da sabor amargo. Tokio todavía ruge a su alrededor y es extraño pensar que él se encuentra inserto ya en aquella ciudad tan grande. A su lado camina Ushijima, como ha sido la costumbre desde hace un tiempo (no puede pensar exactamente desde hace cuánto). De su cuello cuelga su cámara.

Podría ser una situación normal, de no ser por las ojeras que decoran su rostro y no tienen ninguna relación con no dormir por culpa del estudio.

El ambiente entre ambos es extrañamente pesado, pero no de mala manera, sino cómodo. Es raro. Ushijima parece más condescendiente que en otras ocasiones.

Tooru patea una piedra con la punta del pie y ésta rueda lejos, por el camino del parque.

—Ya lo supere, o algo así —murmura de pronto. Sus labios se sienten secos y la boca áspera, como si no hubiera hablado en años—. Digo, no sé porqué te cuento esto… —murmura, como siempre que le va a contar algo personal. Ushijima no dice nada, sólo lo mira—No es que hubiera pensado que realmente íbamos a durar o algo, fue lindo, mientras duró. Ah, quizás es que…, uf, ¿qué tengo que hacer con todo este tiempo libre? Viví de lechuga y atún casi por dos meses para mantenerme delgado y atractivo para él, ¿sabes? Bajé unos cinco kilos, lo cual nunca está de más, por supuesto pero ahora estoy comiendo como una vaca —se queja, sin poder evitarlo.

—Ajá.

—¡Y lo peor! Bueno, lo peor es que debí haberlo visto venir. Lo sabía, ¡lo sabía! Pero no puedo odiarlo, digo, no es que me guste, o sí…, o sea todavía no lo supero, creo, pero sería más fácil poder decir cosas como: "¡Kuroo-chan, todo esto es tu culpa!". Al final simplemente no éramos el uno para el otro —continúa relatando, apretando las manos.

—Ya.

—Soy muy quisquilloso, Iwa-chan siempre lo ha dicho; hablo demasiado, no controlo lo que digo, tiendo a enojarme de manera explosiva en los momentos menos adecuados, soy poco detallista, al parecer me preocupo demasiado por lo superficial e hice una estúpida dieta para que cuando tuviéramos sexo no me diera vergüenza pensar que he ganado peso por culpa de la universidad, mientras él parece un modelo de Armani —resopla, inflando las mejillas como un niño—. Y lo perdí, así de simple. Quizás ni si quiera lo perdí porque nunca fue mío, o una frase cursi como esa que escuché en una película, tal vez, he pensado, que la razón por la cual mis relaciones nunca funcionan es porque no doy tanto de mí como debería…, y…, ah, mierda, lo estoy haciendo de nuevo. Estoy hablando mucho, ¿verdad? —Tooru lo mira de reojo. Ushijima camina a su lado en silencio pero lo voltea a ver también. Sus ojos son profundos y siente sus mejillas enrojecer, por la vergüenza—Lo siento, de nuevo esto…, es sólo que…, ah-

Tooru voltea a ver el camino. De pronto se encuentra incapaz de decirle que Ushijima es la clase de persona perfecta para él, (¡quién lo diría!), porque habla en lo más mínimo. Se ha estado quejando desde hace quizás una hora completa, desde que se encontraron en un café, y él no lo ha hecho callar en ningún momento. Sólo ha asentido y soltado unas cuantas expresiones. Eso le va perfecto porque Tooru se encuentra con mucho que decir.

Su última relación fallada le ha dado en el orgullo, porque perdió a su novio (ex) contra un chico menor que él, que, además, es un antiguo cuervo y viese como se viese es imposible que sea más guapo que él.

No puede hablar esto con Iwa-chan porque está en Sendai, estudiando. Suga ya está cansado de escuchar lo mismo todo el tiempo, no puede hablar con Bokuto porque, aunque son amigos, estará siempre del lado de Kuroo por simple razón de confianza ya que se conocen de hace más tiempo. Lo peor de todo es que se ha dado cuenta que en Tokio se encuentra muy solo.

—¡Y sabes lo peor de todo! —vuelve a decir, pateando más piedras que revolotean. De pronto siente una ebullición en el pecho que es una mezcla de querer echarse a llorar, como no ha hecho desde que rompieron, de pura frustración (más que tristeza), golpear a Kuroo-chan en la cara (aunque él no tiene la culpa), arrancarse de cuajo su pelo y sentarse frente al televisor a ver doramas mientras se come un bote entero de helado, quizás de dos litros—Es que todavía lo tengo que seguir viendo; en el trabajo, en el club…, ¡me saldré de ese club! ¡Ah, quiero comer algo calórico para que se me deje de notar la puta clavícula y al mismo tiempo deseo ser boxeador, para poder descargarme con un saco de boxeo! ¡Ni _Ippo Makunouchi_ [1] dará un jab como el mío!

Se sigue quejando, como un crío, como siempre ha sido.

Ushijima lo escucha y cuando se queda sin aire siente su potente mirada sobre él. Cuando alza ligeramente le rostro para verle se da cuenta que sonríe, muy poco, es hasta escalofriante y lo sería si es que no estuviera acostumbrado ya a eso.

—Me alegro por ti, Oikawa —es lo único que dice.

Tooru se queda a cuadros. No le comprende.

—Por fin han terminado.

Entonces sólo hay una cosa que se le viene a la cabeza:

—¡Que cruel, Ushiwaka-chan!

 **xiii.**

Está con la espalda apoyada en la pared de la estación de tren subterráneo, perdiendo el tiempo en el móvil mientras le manda muchos memes a Iwa-chan, quien le pide, con muchos insultos, que deje de molestarlo porque está estudiando (o algo así). Tooru no le hace caso. Se saca un montón de selfies, borra la mitad de ellas porque no le gustan y al final, cuando cree que se morirá de aburrimiento, se alza impotente la figura de Ushijima al frente suyo.

Sale de la nada.

A Tooru casi le da algo.

—¡Podrías avisar tu llegada! —exclama, el corazón hecho un bólido, casi se le cae el celular de las manos por culpa de la sorpresa.

—Lo lamento —Ushijima es sincero pero ladea la cabeza, como un niño. Tooru ha aprendido, sin poder evitarlo porque siempre ha sido buen observador (a pesar de que su visión es un asco), a distinguir expresiones en el usualmente igual rostro del tipo. Ahora, puede decir, se encuentra divertido y al pensar en eso le dan ganas de agachar la cabeza, por vergüenza—, ¿vamos?

—Eh, sí, sí, c-claro —balbucea, con rabia.

Quién diría que ver el _tsukimi_ [2] juntos sería un momento tan crucial en su relación, y que Ushiwaka-chan podía ser un romántico-idiota-inesperado, cuando lo intentaba.

 **xiv.**

Tooru tiene veinte años y no sabe cuándo, ni cómo, pero en algún momento de su camino en nueva vida Ushijima Wakatoshi, la molesta persona que había tenido que aguantar, se volvió alguien regular, hasta el punto en que era imprescindible. Quizás de viajar en el pasado y se lo dijera a su antiguo yo éste lloraría sangre o simplemente no le creería.

¿Cómo podría hacerlo?

Cómo podría creer que de pronto es normal para ambos sentarse muy cerca del otro, quedándose en un cómodo silencio que puede extenderse por horas, salir diariamente, contarse las cosas (Tooru le cuenta todo y siempre se queja con él. Otra cosa que puede hacer horas), salir a distintas partes, tomarse de las manos disimuladamente cuando no hay mucha gente en la calle y besarse, en privado, por supuesto. Cómo podría creer que en el algún momento Tooru se dio cuenta que sentía algo raro cada vez que hablaba de Wakatoshi o simplemente estando cerca de él, y aquel sentimiento no era nada más que amor, cariño, preocupación hacia el otro. Cómo pensar que de pronto terminó llamándolo: Toshi o Waka-chan, para acortar. Cómo creer que cuando se sentía devastado o mantenía un día rudo iba a su departamento, entraba (con la llave que le había dejado tener) y se echaba sobre él, buscando consuelo entre sus brazos y cuello. Cómo comprender que de pronto las paredes de su habitación se llenaron de algunas (varias) fotografías de ambos.

¿Cómo creer todo eso?

—Feliz aniversario, Tooru.

—Eres un torpe.

¿Cómo creer que un día se despertaría para encontrarse con el desayuno en la cama y un intento de Waka-chan por ser romántico para él?

Le dio rabia pensar que Wakatoshi cocinaba diez mil veces mejor que él.

 **xv.**

No es que sean almas gemelas, sino más bien polos opuestos, o quizás personas que estaban destinadas a quererse pero tuvieron que trabajar mucho para ello. Son muy diferentes, pocas veces coinciden en algo que vayan a decir y normalmente Tooru siempre se cruza de brazos, diciendo que terminará con él pero realmente nunca lo hace, y siempre vuelve buscando el confort de su cuerpo, sus brazos contra él y la manera en que Waka le besa el cuello con suavidad.

A Tooru le gusta comprar ropa cara y de marca, mientras que Waka simplemente se viste con cosas que sean cómodas. Tooru habla muy fuerte en los restaurantes y se ríe de manera escandalosa, haciendo que las miradas sean acaparadas hacia ellos porque molesta al resto de las personas. Waka pocas veces es expresivo, casi nunca cariñoso, pero siempre es sincero y cuando dice algo lo hace con tanto sentimiento que las mejillas de Tooru se tiñen de rojo en menos de un instante. Tooru se estresa rápidamente, se enoja con el mundo cuando pasa eso pero Waka simplemente lo controla con palabras crudas que le hacen entrar en razón por culpa de la ira. A Tooru le gusta quedarse hasta tarde viendo películas, hace idioteces en la calle y su mejor amigo es muy receloso hacia Waka.

Pero, de alguna manera, se quieren.

—¡Waka-chan, debes sonreír en las fotografías! —refunfuña a mitad de camino a Miyagi. Wakatoshi conduce pero lo mira durante un segundo por el rabillo del ojo. Tooru está consternado, observando las fotografías que antes ha tomado con su infaltable cámara que ya se está gastando—¡En ninguna lo haces! ¡Que cruel!

—Estoy sonriendo.

—¡Eso no es una sonrisa!

En la radio suena Jasmine Thompson con una canción pop que a Tooru le gusta, el velocímetro esta cerca del límite y tienen muchos kilómetros por delante.

—Bueno.

—No me digas; "Bueno" —imita su voz en una manera pobre e incluso expresión, o mejor dicho falta de ella—, ¡debes sonreír!

—Pero ya te dije que-

—Argh, ¡no hablaré contigo! —refunfuña al final, se cruza de brazos después de apagar la cámara. Ushijima, sin poder evitarlo, se ríe en voz baja mientras observa la manera en que Tooru desvía su atención por la ventana del copiloto. El silencio que parece ser una marca entre ambos es roto por la voz de la cantante y el ronroneo del motor. Aprovecha la oportunidad para concentrarse en la carretera hasta que no logran pasar cinco minutos en que Tooru vuelve a abrir la boca—: Waka-chan, ¿qué fue lo primero que pensaste de mí al verme?

—Que no habías cambiado mucho desde la última vez que te vi —respondió simplemente.

—No, no _esa_ vez en el restaurante —Tooru se endereza en su lugar y lo mira—, sino cuando éramos niños, ¿recuerdas?

—Ah, esa vez…, hm… —Ushijima lo piensa un momento. Tooru se remueve en su asiento ante la tensión y maldice que el chico tenga la misma expresión siempre—Bueno, que tenías unos ojos muy grandes.

Se le caen los hombros.

—Ah —es todo lo que logra decir.

Tooru recuerda perfectamente que de niño sus ojos almendrados se veían más grandes que ahora, y era terrorífico. La verdad es que no le gustaban porque todos lo tenían rasgados, pequeños.

Estaba en eso cuando de pronto sintió la mano de Wakatoshi tocando la suya y le dio un apretón. Le estaba mirando pero luego sus ojos se posaron otra vez en el camino.

—Y que eran los ojos más bonitos que había visto.

Sin poder evitarlo, Tooru se echó a reír.

* * *

[1] Ippo Makunouchi: Protagonista del manga/anime, Hajime no Ippo.

[2] Tsukimi: Tradición japonesa de mirar la luna el primer día de otoño en se encuentre llena. La creencia es que ese día se pueden ver conejos corriendo por ésta.


End file.
